Falling
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Bella is an Agilian commonly mistakin for angels and when her home is attacked she flead to the safe house but never made it. She is shot and spirals into the ground knocking herself unconscious and who should find her but Emmett Cullen J/B Em/R E/A
1. Falling

Bella POV

I am an Angilian. Not many know what an Angilian is. Most confuse us with angels. But we are completely different. Angels are just a white light, souls that have gone to heaven, but choose to come back and watch over earth for god. Whereas Angilians have a solid form, and every Angilians form is different.

I, for example, have slightly curly brown hair, pale skin, black and blue wings that can be hidden in my back and brown eyes that change into a purply colour when my wings are out and will turn red when I'm angry**(a/n links on my profile)** Angilians are very powerful as well. We're fast, strong, gifted and have in heightened senses. There are not many of us left, in fact my family and I are the last.

I heard my father flying towards the house before I saw him. As he got closer I smelt the blood and my mother told me and Danita to stay where we were sitting on the ground by the fire place and went out to meet dad. Dad came in minutes later and handed me and Danita a bag each that strapped onto the stomach then told us to put it on. I did as I was told and dad nelt down in front of us.

'You and your brother are going to go on a trip, okay baby? You have to fly to the safe house and only stop if you really have to, but ring the house when you get there if no one answers go somewhere safe. Me and your mom will meet you there' I nodded and dad pulled me into his arm and took off upstairs where mom was waiting. Dad kissed my forehead and put me down. Mom gave me a hug and told me everything was gonna be okay and that she'd see me soon. I gave dad one last hug as Danita hugged mom.

'Don't look back for anything, ya here?' We both nodded 'Love you's and for gods sake, be safe' He pushed me gently so I was standing on the window ledge. I looked at both of them, opened my wings and jumped. It was raining now and I could hear noises below, but I ignored it all. I had gotten pretty far and the rain had stopped before a shot rang out in the air and I went spiraling into the ground. Then everything blacked out.

Emmett POV

The shot rang out through the quite forest and the smell of human blood rose in the air. I looked towards my Rosie, then took of in the direction the smell was coming from and when I got there I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. It was a girl. She would have been no older than fourteen, but she looked a lot younger in her position. She was in the fetal position, her clothes were torn and she was covered in dirt and blood.

The thought of her being hurt made me unfreeze and go over to her. She was still and for a second I thought she wasn't breathing but as I got closer I heard her quick breaths and heartbeat. I knelt beside her and then picked her up as genitally as I could. She let out a small whimper and buried her head in my shoulder. As soon as I was sure she was safe I took off running Rose on my tail.

Carlilse was waiting outside the house when we got there and told me to put her in one of the downstairs bedrooms. I placed her on the bed and took a step back as to not get in Carlisle way. He looked her over and found that she had two broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a knot on the back of her head. But other than that she was fine. The weird thing was he couldn't find any open scars.

She had a few scars, but they were weeks old. And she was covered in blood, that we were sure was her own. So that made no sense. There was an even weirder thing though, when her breathing evened out and she was no longer in pain no one but me could go near her, like there was some unseen force keeping them away from her. No one understood it and Alice had also lost her visions. Everything was blank, it annoyed her to no end.

I stayed with her for a little while then went downstairs to talk to everyone about what we were going to do next.

Okay, there you have it chickies. Review and tell me what you think. I'll update later tonight since it was a short chapter.


	2. The White Rooms First Appearence

Bella POV

When I finally regained concisness I was in a white room on a bed, my chest hurt, my head was spining and my back felt like it was on fire. The last thing I remembered was my wing getting hit by a bulit and falling to the ground. I stood up stowly ignoring the pain it caused and stretched my wings out to examin the damage. It had only hit the tip of it, but it hurt like mad. I heard foot steps coming closer to the door, so I brought my wings back in once again ignoring the pain caused by the action.

A few seconds later a big burly guy came it to the room and grined when he saw me sitting up. 'How ya feeling?' he asked coming closer to the bed. I shook my head still watching him. How was he getting this close to me? I had a mental and physical shield that you can get past without my say so. And here he was ackting like it wasn't even there.

'Where am I?' I asked. My voice was horse and I cleared my throught.

'My family's home. We found you in the middle of a clearing and I brought you back here' he answered sitting on the edge of the bed now. I nodded. 'What were you doing out there anyway?' he wanter to know. 'I mean, when we found you you were covered in blood, you had two broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a bump on the noggin'

'I was on my way to my to one of my familys homes' I said. Which was true, my dad did own the safe house, we just didn't stay at it. I had only been there a few times when ever we moved so I could get there if I was ever in trouble and not get lost.

'So you took a short cut through the forest?' he asked sarcastically. He kinda reminded me of Danita. maybe that's why he can get inside of my sheild.

'No, It was the only way I knew to get there and then there was that gunshot...' I trailed off. I had no idea where that bulit had come from or why it had been shot at me, they could have just mistaken me for a bird, since no one could have followed me because of the rain.

'We couldn't find the souse of it' He mummbled looking really upset by that fact.

'Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?' I asked. he laughed and held out his hand.

'Emmett Cullen at your serviuos' he said and I couldn't help but smile and slip my hand into his.

'Isabella Swan' I introdused myself.

'You have to meet my Rosie. She wanted to meet you yesterday but couldn't get close to you' He said confused.

'Sure, Id love to meet your Rosie' He grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bad and down a stair case as I pulled my shield so it was just a few inches around me. We walked into a large lounge room with five people standing aroung in different places. He tried to pull me further into the room. He was kinda strong for a human, but I stayed in the door way.

He huffed and walked over to a beautiful blodn woman staning by the window and puled her towards me, my enstincs told me to run, but I stayed put knowing she couldn't actually tounch me. I hoped. 'Bells, this is My Rosalie. Rosie this is Isabella Swan' he introdused us both. I didn't feel her as a threat so I extended my hand to her and she shook it smiling at me. I smiled back and Emmett grinned.

'And these are Carlisle and Esme, our parents, and Edward and Alice. There's also Jasper, he's away right now, but he'll get back tomorow night' Emmett contiued and I waved. The one named Carlisle stepped up then.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella' He said.

'Bella' I corected.

'Exscuse me?'

'I prefer Bella, only my uncle calls me Isabella' I explained.

'Ah, my apolagises Bella' He said.

'No apolagy nesasery, you didn't know' I shrugged.

'May I asked how old you are Bella?' He asked.

'Sure. I'm sixteen' I answered.

'Isn't that a little young to be going for walks alone in the forest?' Rosalie asked and I nodded.

'I guess, but it was an emergance. And I have to get to the house' I said.

'How about you tell us where the house is and we'll go there? Cause you're not going anywhere in your condition' I rolled my eyes at Emmett and my earlier thoughts of him being like Danita came back to me.

'Okay' I agreed slowly nodding my head. I knew it'll be awhile until I could fly again. 'It's not far from here. In a town called forks. 43 Pine road' I told them.

Emmett nodded and he and the guy called Edward left.

'Are you feeling okay, Bella? I tried to find the sourse of the blood yesterday but was unable too' Carisle said.

'I'm fine. A little sore, but nothing worse than how I feel after sparrinng with my brother' I answered.

'You should get some more sleep, and by the time you wake up the boys should be back' I happily agreed and Carlisle checked all my vitals before I fell into a deep sleep.

Told ya I'd update tonight at it is six nineteen. Review to get a teaser.


	3. A letter From My Brother

Bella POV

I woke up a few hours later and went down stairs to see that the boys were back and Emmett was pacing back and forth. 'Did you see anyone?' I asked and they all turned to look at me shocked.

'How the hell did you get there?' Emmett asked.

'I walked?' I said my answer coming out as a question. He shook his head slowly and took a deep breath.

'I guess I just didn't hear you' he mumbled.

'Anyway. Did you seen anyone at the house?' I asked again and Emmett looked towards Edward. He stepped closer to me and handed me a small envelope. I took it from his confused. Then I saw my name written in my brothers hurried scrawl and ripped open the envelope. Tears welled up in my eyes as I read the note.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_I guess if you're reading this you're safe and for that I grateful. But you need to get out of here._

_Do NOT go to uncles' house or papa's, it isn't safe. _

_Mother and father are trapped in Amberson, I am so sorry. I tried to save them. But there was just too many.  
_

_I can't get to you right now, but I will find you soon. _

_My Sweet little sister stay safe for me and we will fly together again. I promise._

_All my love. Danita Charles Swan._

I started to shake and broke down. Someone caught me before I hit the floor and I just cried clutching the note in my hand while my other clutching the front of their shirt. I calmed down some time later and fell into a restless sleep. When I woke I was back in the white room on the bed. I sat up fast and instantly regretted it. My head spun slightly and I held onto it moaning.

'You okay, Darlin'?' I looked up to see a man that would have been in his early twenties, he had honey blond hair, a built body, without being huge like Em, a strong jaw and golden eyes with sprinkles of red in them. He was kinda beautiful, and that southern drawl was incredible.

He also reminded me of an old southern cowboy. He had loose fitting jeans on, a pair of black boots, a red checkered shirt that was tucked in and a belt with a big buckle on it. I'm not even kidding. On anyone else it would have looked silly, but on him it looked scary natural. Like he was really a cowboy.

My eyes made it back up to his eyes and he raised one eyebrow smiling. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught obviously checking him out. He let out a low chuckle. 'It's okay , sugar' he said.

'Bella' he looked at me confused 'You keep calling me pet names, I just thought you'd like to know I have a name and it's Bella' I explained.

'Jasper Whitlock at your serves, ma'am' He held out his hand and I placed my in his, then he brought in to his lips and kissed it before lowering it and letting go. I blushed again and Esme came in.

'Jasper, stop embarrassing the poor girl' Esme scolded and Jasper stood back placing his hands behind his back and straightened up. I instantly recognized the stance.

'What rank are you?' I asked and he looked at me surprised. I laughed a little and explained. 'My brother stands like that when he's being serious and he learnt it from my uncle who was in the war, he is a general'

'I was major' he said.

'You mean you _are_ a major. My uncle says you never stop being who you were in the army. Even if you don't want to, you are' I said with a giggle. I'm serious. I actually giggled! He laughed as well.

'Your uncle sounds like a good man' Jasper commented and I nodded in agreement.

'Yeah he is' I said fondly.

'Are you hungry dear?' Esme asked.

'Yes ma'am' I answered and she smiled and held out her hand, I hesitated for half a second then slipped my hand into hers, her smiled widened and she pulled me down the stairs and sat me on one of the many stools lining the kitchen bench. 'What would you like?' she asked.

'Um, could I please have some fruit?' I asked.

'Sure thing, hun' she said going to the fridge and pulling out some fruit and cutting it up. I looked around the room trying to find my bag, when Jasper appeared with it in his hand. I smiled and thanked him.

'That's okay darlin'' he answered sitting in one of the other stool. A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie came in.

'Bellsey Wellsey' Emmett boomed picking me up in a hug.

'Emmy bear. I. Can't. Breathe' Emmett instantly let me go and I laughed at the guilty look on his face. I nudged him playfully and sat back on the stool and searched in my bag. I finally found the small vile and pored the contents into the glass of water Esme had given me and stirred it. I went to take a drink of it when a hand came over the top of it.

'What the hell is that?' Jasper asked scrunching up his nose in distaste.

'Dragon tears. They have healing proporties' I said winking at Jasper and placing his hand on the table, then took a long drink. It's tasted amazing and it really was dragon tears. Athoreus is the last of her kind and my father was her rider. She is an amazing dragon, as mischievous as as a finx charm, but has a big heart. I quickly finished my breakfast and thanked Esme.

I then went back upstairs. I was great need of a shower. I pulled out my spear change of clothes. I'd have to go shopping for some more. I also had a drivers licence, passport, bank cards, car keys, a cellphone, more of Athotreus' tears, a gold coin I got from a leprechaun, Unicorns blood and fairy dust in my bag. It was pretty much my essentials. Like an earthquake bag.

I got in the shower and let the cold water calm me. _What the hell am I suppose to do now?_

Okay so we have Jasper! I'm not gonna update every night though, I just really like this story. So please tell me what you think._  
_


	4. Family

EmPOV

I watched as Bella made her way upstairs and then turned back to the rest of my family. 'We have to tell her' I said 'That place was a mess, and by the way she reacted from that letter it couldn't have been anything good'

'We still don't know much about her' Carlisle said reluctantly 'She seems familiar though. I just can't place where I've seen her'

'Well, are we gonna tell her what we are?' my Rosie asked excited, and I smiled.

'Apsalotly not' I looked towards Alice in confusion. 'I can't see the future when she's around and Edward can't read her mind, she could be anyone'

'She's only human, Alice and she needs our help' Esme said and Alice huffed in annoyance.

'What do you think of Bells, bro?' I asked Jasper who had been strangely quite. 'Jasper?'

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Dude, I asked you what you thought about Bella' I repeated.

'I don't know' he mumbled.

'You okay Jasper?' I wanted to know.

'Fine' he said 'Just distracted is all' I heard Bella take in a sharp breath and the sound of shattering glass. Jasper took off up the stairs and I followed as did the others.

'Bella, open the door' Jasper called out.

'I can't. I'm fine' She called out in a strained voice.

'Damn it, Bella if ya don't open the door I'm gonna knock it down' Jasper warned. He pushed the door slightly not waiting around for her permission and I heard the lock brake, the door swung open and we all froze at what we saw. Bella was gripping the bed post tightly and she had WINGS coming out of her back. They were shimmering and changing in colour. she cried out and Jasper was by her in a second.

She gripped onto him tightly and they both fell to the floor. She cried out once more and with a shot of light the wings turned pure white. Then she collapsed against Jasper's chest breathing heavily. The wings slowly started going into her back and just as they disappeared into her back a sword appeared with two wings around it, but as quickly as it appeared it had disappeared again.

She got up slowly and turned to look at us. I vaguely noticed that Jasper had his arm around her waist. 'You're an angel?' I chocked out and she laughed a little.

'No, I'm an angilian' she said.

'What the hell is the difference?' I asked.

'Angels are spirits. Angilians are a solid form, and angels don't actually have wings' She explained.

'Yeah, about your wing. What the bloody hell just happened?' I demanded looking her over, she looked okay.

'Nothing, it's just' she rolled on her heels biting her bottom lip 'You know, my seventeenth birthday, so I got my adult wings. I just forgot I was suppose to get them' she admitted sheepishly.

'Aw, happy birthday Bellsey' I said hugged her as much as I could given Jasper still had a tight grip on Bella.

'We have to throw you a party and I have to get you a present. Don't argue with me' I smiled at my beautiful Rosie. She seems to care about Bella as much as I did. She shooed everyone out and shot Bella a look I didn't understand, but pulled me out of the room and towards the cars before I could question it.

BPOV

I watched as Rosalie pulled Emmett out of the door and sighed. 'Are you gonna let me go anytime soon?' I asked Jasper. He pulled me closer and I felt him shake his head. I turned around to look at him and his eyes were as black a coal. I brought my hand up and ran my hand across his temple. 'You eyes' I murmured, he closed them taking a deep breath, when he opened his eyes again they were gold and red again.

'I'm sorry' he apologised.

'What are you sorry for?' I asked.

'I'm not sure' he said a beautiful smile gracing his lips. I laughed. And my phone ringing made me jump slightly. Jasper chuckled and I twisted out of his hold, grabbed my phone and jumped on the bed.

'Hello?' I said into the receiver.

_'Ah, Isabella' _My grandfathers voice came from the other end.

'Papa' I said excitedly.

_'How is your birthday my dear?' _He asked

'It has only just started, but so far it has been painful. I got my new wings' I said.

'_Ah, I remember when your brother got his. Is Danita with you?_' he asked.

'No' I took a deep breath and looked up at Jasper, he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed taking my hand in his. 'There was an attack on the house. Mom and dad are trapped in Amberson and I don't know where Danita is, but I know he's safe. I'm scared papa. Amberson isn't a place for us, it will kill them if they're there for too long' Jasper pulled me to him and I felt calm wash over me. I looked at Jasper questionably, but he just shook his head.

'_You must come here at once_' Papa said and I shook my head before realising he couldn't see me.

'Danita gave me instructions not to come to you or uncle. He said it wasn't safe' I told him. 'I'm safe right now. I took a shot to the wing and crash landed in a field, and someone found me. Don't worry if they wanted to hurt me they would have done it by now. They know what I am. The saw me get my new wings'

'_I guess if your brother wishes you to stay away you must. I send my love to you on you birthday as does everyone else_' Papa said.

'I love you all too, papa. And I hope to see you soon' I hung up the phone threw it on the bedside table. Jasper went to say something but a loud knock on the front door stopped him, he mumbled something I didn't catch and got up off the bed and pulled me down the stairs. He pulled open the door and when I got a sight of who it was a grin broke out across my face and I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He chuckled picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

When he finally put me down I was picked up in another hug. I laughed when she put me down. They both had grins on their faces.

'What are ya doing here?' We asked at the same time. We all laughed and he gestured for me to go first. So I repeated my question.

He shrugged 'I just had a feeling we needed to be here' I rolled my eyes at him 'What're ya doin' here?' he asked.

'I got shot in the wing and crash landed' I answered.

'Is it okay? Danita got-' Jasper cut him off sliding an arm around my waist. Why does he keep doing that? Not that I don't like him doing it, it makes me feel safe, but I don't really know him.

'Darlin', could you please explain how you know Peter and Charlotte?' Jasper asked.

'He's my uncle' I said like it was the most obvious thing and it kind was. Peter was looking at Jasper's arm around my waist.

'Major, you didn't' Peter said incredulously 'My niece? Really?'

'What are you talking about?' I demanded.

'You haven't told her?' he asked.

'We only met yesterday' Jasper answered growling slightly.

'Bella, I think you and Major have somethin' to talk about. Happy birthday baby' he said, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and nodded at Jasper.

'Happy birthday sugar' Char said giving me a hug and kissed my cheek.

'We'll be back after we hunt' he said then they took off. Jasper sighed and walked back into the house, then sat me down on the couch. _Well this looks like a promising conversation._

I know I said I wasn't going to but I did. I couldn't help it. And it's not really night time. Yet. Thanks so much to Patimi, Heathermea, SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, SkylerBlack and Fanchick for your reviews and thanks to everyone that Read, Favorited and Alerted this story. You guys all rock.


	5. The truth, or something like it

_Well this looks like a promising conversation._

And it might have been, if not for the door slamming open at that moment, and Rose running into the room. She stopped abruptly and looked between Jasper and me. 'We've got company' Rosalie said after a moment. "a lot of it' Jasper stood up fast bringing me with him and kinda held me behind him protectively. Which seemed ridiculous, Rose wasn't going to hurt me.

'Who?' Jasper asked Rosalie in a harsh voice. I poked him in the back in warning. He took a deep breath. 'Sorry Rose' he said and she shrugged.

'It's the Volturi. Alice only saw them for a second be for her visions blurred again. But it was enough to see that they were coming here' My head was spinning. I knew of the Volturi, had met their leaders in fact. Aro had quite the collection of mythical creatures and had wanted me to join his collection. When my parents declined his offer to join him, he didn't take the news well and has held a grudge for the last decade or so.

Then it hit me. The attack on the house and the Volturi coming now. Aro hadn't known of my ascent when we first met, he didn't know I was going to become a great deal stronger, so he let us go, because yes, I was powerful, even at a young age you could see it. The Volturi had been around for centuries and I alone could not defeat him while still in a vulnerable place before my aceant and he knew my family was the only known agilians left.

But now that I had ascended I could destroy them, with no help at all. Not that I had the wish to do so. I did not agree with the way they rule, I never did, but it was not my place to stop them. I would do anything to kept the peace my parent worked so hard to create with all the mythical creatures, of course given the chance I would kill them, enjoy it even, but I would not go as far as hunting them down just for the purpose of killing them. Which is exactly, I realized, what he was doing.

I looked up at them. I had only know them for a short amount of time but I felt strangely close to them both, sure Rose was a little protective, but how was that a bad thing? and Jasper seemed to have the same problem. I made the decision and stepped away from Jasper his head shot in my direction, stopping the conversation he was having with Rosalie short. His eyes questioning he took a step towards me and I in return stepped back.

'I have to go' I whispered barley able to hear myself over the thudding of my pulse in my ears.

'What?' Jasper demanded.

'Aro' was the only word that fell from my lips and in an instant Jasper in front of me. I was so surprised by the movement that I didn't have a chance to move. He cupped my cheek in his hand wiping away the tears I hadn't realized were falling from my eyes with his thumb.

'I won't let him hurt you' his voice was strong with conviction and I felt a wave of affection for him and smiled, a sad smile covering his hand with my own.

'It's not me I'm worried about' I said glancing at Rosalie.

_Vulnerabilities  
_

The word left a bitter taste on my tongue. It was what my papa called family and friends. Dread set in and I knew why papa had always called them that. All I had to do was mess up once and every thing my parents had worked for would be lost. The vampires are in peace with many of the mythical creatures in this realm and a few others. If word of the Volturi attack got around it could tear the mythical world apart.

How many would take their side in this? How many would take mine. I knew without doubt the dragon kingdom, or rather Alostec, the king of the dragon kingdom in the othoric realm would join to fight against the Volturi and through that I knew we had the support of the fairy kingdom. But I knew the shadowlanders were in favour of joining the vampires. I didn't even see why it mattered, my parents were gone and I didn't even know where Dante was.

'Um, Bella?' I looked over to Rose who was frowning, I entwined my fingers with Jasper's and dropped them between us. 'Can you explain why the Volturi are coming?' she asked.

'Maybe you should call everyone else and-' I was cut short by everyone coming in through the front door including my uncle and Char. Peter came up to me and hugged me tightly. I gave a one armed hug since mine and Jasper's hands still hung together between us. he pulled back putting an arm over my shoulders.

'It'll all work out in the end, just trust that this is suppose to happen' Peter said and I rolled my eyes laughing a little.

'Oh great Yoda, what have you to teach us this time with your knowledge?' I asked sarcastically.

'Yip it, pumpkin' He said, and I glared at him, he knew I hated it when he called me it and he always seemed t0o be calling me it.

'He's her uncle' I heard Jasper grumble. I looked up at his and he was scowling at the wall. I looked at everyone watching us and realized he was explaining it to them. They all looked curious, but Carlisle was the one to ask.

'How?'

'Well, as the Gods would have it. Athoreus, my father and his brother, was chosen as a human to become an agilian, which is how angilians use to come into their form, but a few decades ago there was a child born an agilian, but that's not important. They met like two centuries ago. It was a surprise to my father when he found out his brother had been turned, but it was fine in the end' I said 'Even if he is really annoying with his cryptic shit'

'Bella language' Said three female voices. I looked at the floor, away from the disapproving looks if Char, Rosalie and Esme trying not to laugh.

'Sorry' I mumbled. Peter on the other hand burst out laughing, as did Emmett, Rose it the back of Emmett's head as I elbowed my very immature uncle.

'Okay, settle down' Carlisle said, the authority in his voice was admirable. He gaze settled on me and he gestured around him. 'Now Bella, could you tell us why the Volturi is coming?' he asked.

'Well...' I started and then I told them. I told the everything, from when I first met Aro when I was seven all the until Emmett found me in the meadow having been shot. They all just stared at me after I had finished telling my story. 'So... What happens now?'

Kinda Important. I'm sorry it took so long and thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited and reviewed this story, and I came up with this, if I get up to 27 reviews before the week is up I'll update then or you'll just have to wait until next Sunday. Hope you all liked the chapter and I'll hopefully update soon.

Trixie :)


	6. Bring in the dragons

_'Okay, settle down' Carlisle said, the authority in his voice was admirable. He gaze settled on me and he gestured around him. 'Now Bella, could you tell us why the Volturi is coming?' he asked._

_'Well...' I started and then I told them. I told the everything, from when I first met Aro when I was seven all the until Emmett found me in the meadow having been shot. They all just stared at me after I had finished telling my story. 'So... What happens now?'_

Jasper took my hand and pulled me against him. But I had stopped caring that he kept doing that, not that I really cared all that much before. 'I'll keep you safe. Always' He whispered with conviction nuzzuling his noice in my hair.

'_We'll_ protect you' Edward corected with a smirk, Jasper growled and Edward's smirk turned into a wide grin, Edward raised an eyebrow at Jasper looking my up and down. I blushed under his gaze and Jasper growled again, I had a very strang feeling that I was missing something important.

'Jas, stop growling' I said in my morst no-nonsence tone. He pulled back a little and kissed my temple.

'Sorry, darlin'' he mumbled.

'It's okay, I forgive ya' I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then pulled away from him and walked over to the couch where my bag sat. I dug through it until I felt the cool surface of the fack metal gun, well, it wasn't quite fake, if you cocked it and pulled the trigger a bulet would came out, but not with a lot of force.

'Whoa there slugger' Emmett said grabbing the gun out of my hands 'I know it seems bad, but that aint gonna help'

I laughed and moved easily pulling the gun out of his grasp 'It's a Celtic candle' I said walking out the door. 'Well, the hoder for it anyway' I corected. I cocked the gun twice and then a third and it pulled back completely reviling the small candle that had been hidden there. I threw the gun back into my bag and started for the door only to be stoped by Peter. He held on th my upper arm soft enough not to hurt me, but firm enough to keep me there.

'Please don't call them Bells' Peter whined sounding very much like a six year old child instead of the seventy-something year old vampire he was.

'I have to, Peter. He needs to know that the Volturi were involed on the attack' I said in a steady voice, I was quite proud of my self since all I wanted to do was hind under a rock, peferably in the Golby desert. But I knew I couldn't do that.

I didn't know how much Aro knew and how far he would go to kill me. Or even worse hurt someone I cared about. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if the Volturi managed to capture me.

'But Ventorin hates me and others might feel the power of the flame' Perter pointed out. I, of course, had already thought about this, but I knew it was a risk I had to take. I had to call the dragon countcil, or more derctly, Ventorin. The dragon king. I don't think I mentioned this before, so I'll try to explain as much as I can what a Celtic candle is. A celtic candle is fairy magic. It will bring the one you think of to you and through the void that seperates wolds before they even know what's happaning. Which is why it was hidden and awefully rare.

The only reason I had one was my papa gave it to me and he was in alegence with the fairy king, Cale. If it were to get into the wrong hands it could literalrly end the world if they brought the right people - or wrong depending in how you looked at it - through the void. There was another downside to Celtic candles. They let out a small amout of magic that all mythical creatures could feel within a few miles giving away our location.

'Peter stop whining' I heard Charlotte say from the doorway. Charlotte was funny she actually got along quite well with the dragon countcil, were as most vampires hate them. Peter grummbled something under his breath about tag teaming and that if he didn't love up so bloddy much his life would be a lot easier. I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't coment.

I laid the candle flat on both of my palms and closed my eyes. I took a few minutes to concertrate on the candle, but I did and when I opened my eyes again I knew they had turned viberint red, the same colour as the candle that now floated above my hands in mid air. I blew on the candle and a light gray mist came out of my mouth and slowly incircled the candle, when it reached the wick the candle lit.

The light flickered and I thought of who I wanted to bring through the void. The flame grew brighter, as the light peaked I closed my eyes to consertrate better. I saw the flash of light even with my eyes closed and felt the wave of magic. The rest of the candle landed in my palms still warm and I opened my eyes to see the dragon council and the king standing before me.

Only one look startled. I didn't reconize him, so I figured the reason he was startled was because he was new to the countcil and had not been sumoned by candle before, where as the others have become use to it.

'Well, isn't this a pleasent surprise' the king comented lightly amused, he had a small smile on his lips. He opened his arms. I ran up to him and jumped into his outstreatched arms yelling 'Papa' I held him tightly and he chuckled holding me only a little less tightly 'I missed you so much'

'As I have missed you,_ piccolo_' Papa said. _Piccolo_ was the word for 'little one' in Italian, with is what most Alostec-ians called me. But papa prefered '_piccolo_' since Italian was the only earth language that held intrest to him, yet he could speak mose languages with out even the hint of an accent, eccept when it comes to his English where his Alostec-ian accent leaked through, but it was unoticable by humans and those that did notice would not be able to place it without knowing of the dragon kingdom.

'Do I not get a hug, little one?' I pulled back from papa and looked over to where the voice had come from, though I already knew who it was. I saw him then looked back to papa, he smiled and let me go. I ran up to Isacc, much like I ran up to papa and hugged him tightly. I also hugged Alisa, Decan, Kale, Samule, Noah and was introdused to Seb, the new member.

'Not that it's not good to see you, but why have you summoned us?' Papa asked. I looked at the Cullens and my uncle and aunty. I had pretty much forgotten they were there in all the excitment, but I noticed them now.

'Well...'

I know what I said, but. I couldn't help it. Hope you chickies like the chapter. Please tell me what you think. Trixie.


	7. Authors Note, sorry

Okay... so I'm really sorry, but I wont be updating for a while 'cause my moms laptop died so she's using mine while it's being repaired and I don't live with her, It should be back within two weeks and I blew up my computer last week and dad is buying me a new one soon. I will try to update soon, and I am still writing in my journal, so if it does take two weeks it is going to be a heck of a long chapter, peace chickies.


	8. Free fallin'

**Warning: **This chapter contains cussing and three different point of views.

* * *

**Bella Point Of View.**

I looked up at Jasper and tried not to laugh as I met his gaze and he made a face at me. Papa was sitting at the end of the table and Carlisle was sitting on the other end while the rest of the council were sitting on the right and the Cullen's' were on the left. I, of course was sitting on the right because papa had insisted, which left me sitting across from Jasper and I haven't been able to concentrate on what anyone has been saying since we sat down.

I put my finger up to my lips and he pretended to zip his up and then winked at me. "Are you okay with that Isabella?" papa asked me and I nodded like I had actually been listening.

'Sounds great' I answered.

'Good, we will leave tomorrow morning' papa announced.

'Wait, what?' I asked.

'Really Isabella, were you not listening at all?' papa asked. I shook my head not even trying to lie. 'You're going to Albacris' papa said with some exasperation.

'But I don't want to go to Albacris. They all look at me strangely and I only just got my new wings. I need more time to learn how to use them properly' I argued. 'And what about all of you guys? I can't just leave you to fight my battles, my daddy taught me better than that'' ' I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

'He also taught you the difference between stupidity and logic' Peter pointed out and I threw him a dirty look. 'Aw come on Bells, we'll be with you and we're full on vampires. I thought you'd be use to the looks by now, you get them enough to have been' he said throwing an arm over my shoulders.

'Why would Bella be getting weird looks?' Emmett asked confused.

'Well, Isabella has dragon blood, angilic blood and vampiric blood running through her veins' Isaac explained. 'So you understand she is an exceptionally powerful being, and if I'm being harshly honest, most people fear her' he went on.

'Not that Isabella has ever given anyone reason to fear her' Alisa said.

'Except for that one indecent' Kale put in.

'And that was taken care of and a complete accident' Declan pointed out.

'Enough' papa interrupted in a commanding tone. 'This is all beside the point. Isabella is safest there, she will go' papa said

'I agree with Ventorin, there are to many unknown variables here, Isabella won't be safe until then' Kale agreed.

'The people will just have to deal with it'

'As will prince Gabriel'

'Isabella is most safe in Albacris'

I slammed my fist onto the table having had enough. 'Will you pleas stop talking about me as though I am not sitting right here?' I asked angry.

Papa looked at me apologetically 'Sorry, Piccolo.'

'Do I not get a say in any of this?' I asked and by the looks on everyone's faces the answer was no. 'This is unfair. I don't want to go. You can't make me'

'The decision has been made, you are going and that's final' papa said. I huffed in annoyance and slumped in my chair. I knew it was a mute point. They were set on me going and nothing I or anyone else can say with change their minds.

'I'm not going to talk to him and you can not expect me to' I muttered.

'We do not expect you to. We just want you safe' he said.

'Fine' I said with some exasperation. 'I'll go. But don't expect me to be happy about it'

'Good' he said, then I tuned them out again. I felt a small amount of calm and I gave Jasper a small smile. He returned it before going back to the conversation. After a while lost in my thoughts. I cleared my throat and stood up stretching.

'I'm going hunting, I need something to drink' I announced. Papa raised an eyebrow with a smirk and I sighed smiling despite myself. 'Fine, I'm going hunting 'cause I really need to kill something' I corrected. Papa grinned and I rolled my eyes at him.

'Perhaps someone should go with you?' papa suggested and I mumbled something unintelligible, but turned to Jasper.

'Will you come hunting with me?' I asked. He looked a little confused but nodded none the less. 'Can I go now that I have a babysitter?' I asked sarcastically.

'Don't be gone to long and don't go to far out' papa said. I nodded and quickly gave him a hug as well as Peter and Charlotte then said a quick bye to everyone else and grabbed Jaspers hand and dragged him out the back door. I ran into the forest Jasper close behind me. I finally stopped a few miles away to catch my breath. Jasper went to talk but I held up my hand silencing him.

I could hear the sound of a rather large animal, but I couldn't place the heart beat or the moments. I took off in the direction of the sound and before I realised what I was doing a bear lay at the ground by my feet. I looked at it disgusted with both the bear and myself, the bear because it was so easy to kill and myself because I had just killed an innocent animal and I was still not satisfied.

I looked up as Jasper moved closer from where he was leaning against a tree watching me. There was a small amount of hesitation in his eyes and I smiled slightly. Suddnly Jaspers llips were on mine in a heated kiss. I froze, but after a few seconds I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I'm not sure how long we stood there before we were broken apart by someone clearing their throat.

We both looked sideways to see a rather disgruntled looking Peter and an excited Charlotte. 'Jasper, can I talk to ya?' He asked in a strained voice. Jasper nodded giving me a quick kiss on the lips and Char one on the forehead.

'I'll see you back at the house' Jasper called just before he and Peter left. I just hopped Peter didn't do anything stupid.

**Jasper Point Of View. **

We kept runnin' until we hit the edge of a large waterfall. Peter didn't say anything he just took his shirt off roughly an' then his jeans before jumping into the water below. I did the same soon after. When I emerged from the water Peter was sitting on a rock by the edge of the water watching as the water cascaded down from the top of the waterfall. I swam over to him and hoisted myself on to the rock next to him then waited for him to start.

'This is messed up' I looked over to Peter and raised an' eyebrow. 'If it were anyone else I would've been thrilled, but it's my fukin' niece. An' when it comes right down to it, if ya hurt 'er,everythin' we went through together ain't gonna mean shit. I'll still mess ya up'

'You know, for all ya cryptic knowin' shit you don't know much' I said 'I don't think I'm can hurt 'er. She's invaded my every thought, My every _move _seems to revolve around 'er an' I don't even realize it happenin'. I have this strong feelin' to protect her an' with all this fuckin' shit goin' down I'm losin' my mind. I want to protect 'er, but right now I know there ain't a thing I can do'

'Looks like the Major found himself. Bells ain't gonna like it' He mumbled and my gaze snapped to him in confusion 'Right now it's all butterflies and rainbows, but ya'll gonna get to close and she's gonna put up those fuckin' walls of 'ers an' push ya away. An' you can't let her. She's been hurt, but I know ya love 'er, a blind man could see that, an' as much as it annoys me, I know she loves ya too,

'no matter what she says when she put her walls up. She does love you. An' she _will _put them up' Peter stood then and reached a hand down to help me up. I clasped his hand in mine and pulled myself up 'We should get back to our girls, it's getting late' Peter said and only then did I realize that the last bit f sunshine had gone away and the moon shone proudly in the sky. I nodded in agreement and wee took off to get our closes.

Once we were both dressed we took off to wards the house, we were only a mile or so out when a scream pierced through the night causing us to both go faster. We knew that scream. It was Bella.

**Unknown Point Of View.**

I had know her since I was young, maybe six or seven and she had always been there for me but what if this was too much to ask for? I watched as she and Charlotte stepped out of the trees and in a clearing. They were laughing and running through the clearing, she had grown up so much since I had last seen her only a year ago. I knew that she would have already have her adult wings. I had missed her birthday, much to my dismay and now I felt like a stalker.

I watched with interest as a man stepped out into the clearing. The girls didn't notice him and as they were now sitting on the ground talking with their backs to the man. I lifted my shirt over my head and attacked just as he did. Bella screamed and Charlotte jumped to her feet. before any of them could do anything I had him pinned to the ground, My wigs coming out. Then I was being pulled away from him by Bella 'Stop. He's not gonna hurt us' She said trying to calm me down.

I pulled her too me quickly and hugged her. A growl sounded in the air as two vampires broke out of the tree line into the clearing. I recognised Peter just as he recognised and turned quickly to the blond vampire and tried to catch him but just missed. When I saw that he was coming towards us I acted with out thinking and shot up into the sky. Bella struggled in my arms telling me to let her go. I did as she asked and released her. She was free falling for a few seconds before her wings came out.

I watched with interest as the blond vampire came up to her as she landed. She put her wings away and the blond pulled her into his arms. I landed back on the ground and the blond growled. 'Don't growl at his Jas' Bella scolded and I rolled my eyes, only Bella would tell of a vampire. 'He's not gonna anyone' She told him as she stepped away and extended a hand towards me.

I placed my large hand into her much smaller one and she gave it a light squeeze and smiled at me. 'Jasper, Em. This is Dante. My brother'

* * *

**Authors note: **I just want to say thanks to everyone who is still reading after all this time and I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try to up date every Monday. Till then, stay safe and blessed. Trix.


	9. The past is the past Just let it be

**Warning: **Don't have any for this chapter

* * *

**Bella Point Of View.**

'If he's your brother why did you scream?' Jasper asked as I dropped Dante's hand.

'That was my fault' Emmett admitted 'I was trying to scar them'

Jasper huffed in annoyance and I kissed him lightly on the lips. A weird look crossed over Dante's face but before he could say anything about it seven dragons landed in the clearing. Two black ones, two red ones, a grey one, a green one and a blue and black one. Papa was the blue and black one and he ccked his head to the side in question, before seeing Dante and nodding in greeting, Dante returned the greeting with little emotion.

I rolled my eyes at both of them. They had never got along and mum had said dad didn't get along with his for a long time when they first met, in fact they hated each other. Not that they are all that close now, but they're better than they were apparently '_Are you okay?' _I looked over at papa and nodded my head slightly. 'Jasper protected me' I answered smiling at Jasper, he gave me a confused look, but smiled pulling me closer.

'We should be getting be getting back' Jasper said and I nodded in agreement. 'We'll see ya'll later' Jasper said and I gave a quick wave before he pulled us away. We took off running until we came up to the house and Jasper swung me into his arms and didn't hesitate to jump into the window of his study on the second floor. We landed with a soft thud and laid down on the bed with me still in his arms.

Jasper was silent for a while then he finally took a deep breath. 'Have you ever been in-love darlin'?' he asked. I was surprised by the question, but nodded.

'When I was younger, not sure if it was love any more though' I answered.

'What happen?' He asked.

'I found out he wasn't the person I thought he was' Jasper pulled me tighter against him and I sighed. 'I was fifteen. I guess that right there should have tipped me off that it wasn't real. I was young though and he was so hansom. And sweet. I found out he was using me to get to papa's thrown. I felt so stupid, my best friend had told me before it had gotten serious, but I didn't listen. I haven't talked to him since. I just stopped letting people in.'

Jasper put his hand under my chin and tilted it up. 'Peter said you'll pull away from me if I get to close. Was he right?'

'I don't really understand what's going on between us, but I want to see were it goes. I'll try not to push away, but I can't promise you that I wont' I looked down worrying my bottom lip. Afraid that he would say he couldn't have a relationship with a chance that I will pull away.

Jasper kissed me then pulling my bottom lip from my teeth into his mouth. 'As long as you want me, I'll be here' He told me brushing the back of his hand over my cheek. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and smiled, he returned it and kissed my forehead pulling me closer. 'Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up' I felt a strong dose of drowsiness.

'Not fair' I mumbled. The last thing I heard was his I before I let sleep take me over

**Authors note: **I know it's short, but I'll update again really soon. You know you don't update enough when you have to read your own story to figure out what was going on, sorry about that. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted, faved or just read this story and for reading this note. :)

**Poll: **Should Bella and Jasper stay together? Or get together officially?


End file.
